Still working on that
by Silver Dark
Summary: He he he, I just re-read my little Ficcie here (that i wrote a LONG time ago) and yes IT IS A MARY-SUE!!! BEWARE!!! Do Not Come any closer if you dont like the idea of a perfect girl in the HP world... he he he. I AM EVIL!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok this is NOT a Mary-Sue **shudders at the thought** not a Mary-sue but it is probably pretty lame O_o;;  
  
Read and Review it?? No flames? Have pity this is my 1st fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine Never were, well execpt for Aisling its all that goddess' work, Don't sue  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I sat down on my bed and picked up Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. I almost knew the story off by heart as I have had read it over 7 times, but I still love reading it.  
  
I turned to the first page and started reading. After about 5 pages I sighed and thought how good it would be if I were a student at Hogwarts. I would rather that than the life I have right now.  
  
I sighed again and kept on reading until my 'mum' came in.  
  
"Stop reading that rubbish right now!" she screeched.  
  
"Ok, Ok just go away alright?" I said sighing and put the book down and looked at the cover with longing god how I wish I could be in that world!  
  
Suddenly the picture of Harry started moving and he waved at me! I gasped and stumbled backward still looking at the picture. I sat down feeling very dizzy and I thought 'I think I am going to faint!' and of course I did.  
  
When I came around I looked up not recognizing where I was until a low booming voice said "choose your status!"  
  
I turned around and saw a computer touch screen, which had on it:  
  
Name:  
  
Year:  
  
Bloodline:  
  
Hair:  
  
Eyes:  
  
Complexion:  
  
Height:  
  
Weight:  
  
Pets:  
  
Date of Birth:  
  
Richness:  
  
Clothing:  
  
Hair Style:  
  
Accessories:  
  
I realized that I had to type in what I wanted to look like! So I typed in my info which was this.  
  
Name: Aisling Lloyd  
  
Year: First  
  
Bloodline: Half (Mother Witch but dead and I know nothing about me being one)  
  
Hair: Silver-Blonde  
  
Eyes: Bright Blue  
  
Complexion: Pale soft smooth skin  
  
Height: 157cm  
  
Weight: 45kg  
  
Date of Birth: 15th of March  
  
Richness: loaded  
  
Clothing: Jeans and a Blue T-shirt  
  
Hairstyle: Long Thick Straight Worn down hanging round the backs of my Knees.  
  
Accessories: Silver wristwatch (chain band small)  
  
"Ok I'm happy with all that now do what do I do?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
There was a strange whirring noise and I fell into a black pit that opened up underneath me.  
  
It was like I was sleeping and I was dreaming about something pleasant when loud noise that woke me up.  
  
I realized at once that it was my alarm going off. I groaned and sat up opening my eyes to the bright sunlight coming in the window. Then what happened came flooding back into my head in waves. The book, the moving picture and the computer. I saw a mirror across the other side of the room. I moved over to it to look at myself to see if I had changed.  
  
When I looked in the mirror I had not expected this. My hair was in a plait down my back and my blue eyes looked like sapphires winking in the sunlight. My pale skin complemented my full red lips and my hair was the color of pale yellow sunlight showing faintly through a silver fog. But I only looked to be eleven years old "Wow!" I said my voice had changed too. It was now in a soft English accent instead of my sharp Australian one.  
  
I quickly got over my shock to look around my new room. A king size single bed situated in the middle of the room with bright blue bedspread and a silver bear on the end of the bed. In the corner of the large room was a big bookshelf filled to capacity with books. I walked over to what was obviously my wardrobe and opened it. I looked in and was impressed with my taste in clothing. I had an array of denim and lots of different colored tops and dresses. I looked at the fine silver-chained watch on my wrist and noted it was 9:00 o'clock.  
  
I grabbed a pair of loose jeans and a tight blue T-shirt with a sliver star on the front. 'Well I do love blue and silver' I thought. I left my bedroom and went to the bathroom to have a shower. I pulled off my pajamas and undid my long thick plait and hopped in. I let the hot water sooth my skin and then continued to wash my hair thoroughly.  
  
After my shower I got dressed and moved downstairs to have breakfast. My father was sitting at the table reading the paper. He looked up when I came in and smiled "Good morning princess. Come and have breakfast with daddy" he grinned.  
  
"Ok daddy" I said automatically and went over to give him a big bear hug. "I'll just go and get the mail!" I said giggling.  
  
"Ok thanks Hun" my dad said nodding "I forgot to get it when I got the paper"  
  
I ran out the door and picked up the mail from the letterbox and gasped in surprise. I picked up the letter and recognized it immediately. "So that's where I've come to!" I said and gave a great whoop of joy and ran back into the kitchen. I stopped half way ' I'll have to pretend that I know nothing about this or else it will ruin the plot' I thought and started walking the rest of the way to the kitchen holding the letter out in front of me.  
  
"Hey daddy, I got a letter!" I said smiling " see?" I showed the letter to him.  
  
"Huh?" he said in disbelief and then smiled "open it Hun and see what it says."  
  
"Ok" I said opening the letter. 'I know what's going to be said in it though' I thought ' its going to say that I have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But I am going to act shocked and ask "What is it daddy, what does it mean?"'  
  
I read the letter through and held it out to my dad "What is it daddy, what does it mean?"  
  
"It means you have your mothers powers, she was a witch but she died not long after giving birth to you and I decided that you would lead a normal life as a 'muggle' as your mothers folk call me. But I now know that you are a witch like her." He said smiling softly.  
  
"But where do I get all this stuff they are talking about?" I asked knowing perfectly well where to get it.  
  
"It should tell you in the letter. I think we should go today and get you all the things you need for school. Go and get one of the gold keys in your jewelry box so we can get your money from the bank." He instructed her calmly.  
  
"Yes daddy" and with that I ran upstairs.  
  
  
  
When we got into Diagon Alley I saw someone I recognized or rather bumped into. I walked right into him inside the Leaky Cauldron 'isn't that Harr-?' "Ooff!" I had just walked into something very solid that I didn't notice. The solid thing moved forward abruptly and a very large hand reached down and pulled me up.  
  
"Oh sorry lil' lady. Did I hurt yeh?" a gruff voice said.  
  
"No not at all" I said looking up "Hi, my names Aisling Lloyd" I said to the familiar shaggy bearded larger than life man.  
  
"Hagrid, Rubes Hagrid. And this is Harry, where have I seen you before?" Hagrid asked pushing me towards Harry.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Harry said looking down at me a bit with his stunning green eyes.  
  
"Aisling Lloyd nice to meet you Harry!" I said shaking his hand smiling "What's your last name? Hagrid you might have met my mum when she was alive. Bulma Lloyd, I don't know her maiden name. She looked a lot like me but she had silver-grey eyes. Did you know her?"  
  
Harry looked shocked at me not rushing up to him and gawking at him because I had decided to play along with me being a muggle brought up person and not knowing about him. "My last name is Potter." He said grinning  
  
"Yeh, I remember her. So this your dad?" Hagrid said mentioning to my father.  
  
I nodded and then said to Harry "This is cool isn't it? I only found out I was a witch yesterday!" I grinned at his expression.  
  
"Yeah it is pretty cool. Hey are you going to Gringotts?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Have to go get some money. Hey maybe I'll see you at school?" I said wanting to get moving because I wanted to go meet Draco Malfoy since he was my favorite character in the books.  
  
"Ok then see you on the Train!" he called out after me as I ran to the bank.  
  
When I got to the bank I told father to wait for me outside and that I would be back in a few minutes.  
  
After the hectic ride to my vault I unlocked it and opened it wide and gasped. "Wow! And father said to get one of the keys out of my jewelry box, and there were five of them!" my vault was full with piles and piles Galleons and Sickles. Mounds of little bronze Knuts.  
  
I filled my money purse up, closed the vault and exited Gringotts.  
  
"Father can you go and get my books for me while I get my robes?" I asked him and handed him a hand full of Sickles and Knuts.  
  
"Ok and I'll see you in the Leaky Cauldron after you have all your things." He said taking the coins and going into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
I walked into Madam Malkins to get my robes. She led me up to the stool next to whom I recognized as Draco.  
  
"Hullo, Aisling Lloyd" I said offering my hand.  
  
He turned round to face me and his silver-grey eyes slid over my body and he smiled. "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you" he said in his lazy drawl shaking my hand. "Are you one of us?" he asked his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Half, my mother was a witch but she died giving birth to me so my father was called on to raise me. He did so in the muggle way. But I know heaps about the school. What house are you going to be in?" I asked smiling sweetly running a hand through my hair.  
  
"Oh yeah I thought I'd heard of the name Lloyd before. I have a very strong feeling that I am going to be in Slytherin, what about you, will you be in it too?" he asked with a small smile, his silver eyes shining.  
  
"I'm not too sure. I think my mum was in Slytherin. But I really do not know." I grinned "But of course you won't hate me if I don't get in Slytherin will you?" I asked looking at the floor and then back up at him with a small pout on my face.  
  
"N-no not at all, why would I? Hey I think you're done. He said pointing to my robes.  
  
"Thank you" I said to the robe maker "I'll see you at school then" I said grinning at him and jumped off the stool.  
  
"Ok, see you." He said smiling  
  
I paid for my robes and went to get my potions ingredients and then went to get my owl. I looked about the shop and spied an owl that was beautiful. "Excuse me but how much is that owl?" I asked the man behind the counter, pointing to the owl.  
  
"Ahhhh, nice choice, that is an eagle owl. Fourteen Sickles and she's yours." The man said taking the owl from the shelf and handing her to me.  
  
"Ok. I'll take her," I said handing the man fourteen of my silver Sickles. I turned around and left the store holding my new owl and decided to call her Pallisina. Then I went to get my cauldron and scales.  
  
I finally had everything but my wand. I walked into the store and a little bell chimed softly in the distance.  
  
"Hello my dear. Come to get your wand have you?" a soft voice said behind me. I turned to face Mr. Ollivander and nodded. "Ok then. Hold out your wand hand for me and I'll just take your measurements."  
  
I held out my right hand and the measuring tape started measuring my arm and every where else. He had pulled a few boxes down and mentioned for the tape to stop (it was measuring the length of my hair) and handed me a wand. "6 inches willow phoenix tail feather"  
  
I waved it in the air. Nothing happened. I tried about 15 wands before I found the right one.  
  
"Let's try this one shall we? Unicorn hair, willow eight inches."  
  
I picked the wand up and a wave of warmth went through my arm. I gave it a wave and a shower of blue and silver sparks flew out of it.  
  
"Bravo, bravo. Ok I'll just put it in the box and that will be 7 Galleons please."  
  
"Thank you" I said to him handing the money to him. I left the store and went to meet dad at the leaky cauldron. 


	2. On the Train

A/N: YAY!!! **jumps round madly with stars in her eyes** well someone Finally reviewed my story ^_^ I'm only gonna update to the third chapter if I get 10 reviews **grins** I don't want much. I'm just a silly girl who wants reviews. Oh yea I SAW THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE!!!! Draco was sooooooooooooooooo cool! **drools** Ahhhh opps sorry bout that ^_^;;  
  
OK really short chapter here sorry readers but this lass has a bit of writers block ** laughs nervously** so suggestions would be much appreciated C.C welcomed as well, flames will be used to hatch my Dragon  
  
I need a Beta Reader too??? ^_^;;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Me No Own, You No Sue ^_^  
  
  
  
I could barley sleep the night before I was to leave for Hogwarts. But in the end I fell asleep and slept dreamlessly.  
  
In the morning I rushed about double checking that I had everything.  
  
"C'mon daddy lets go!" I called out franticly.  
  
"Hey, calm down we'll get there in time don't worry." He said laughing.  
  
Five minutes later we were at the satiation and I was saying good-bye to him. "Bye bye daddy. I'll miss you." I said walking towards the barrier.  
  
"I'll miss you too Hun. Be good and write to me!" he called out waving to me.  
  
I walked through the barrier into the wizarding world. I stood there and looked up at the clock. Three minutes to departure I noted and then I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Aisling right?" Draco came jogging up to meet me. I nodded. "Ok cool, wanna come sit with me?" he asked smiling.  
  
Before I had a chance to answer he grabbed my hand and trunk and pulled me to his compartment. "Nice owl" he said nodding to Pallisina "Is it an Eagle owl?" he asked me.  
  
"Uh huh. She's called Pallisina" I told him as we heaved my trunk next to his.  
  
"Draco?!" a voice came into our compartment, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh there you two are. Guys this is Aisling Lloyd, Aisling this is Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
I nodded to each boy in turn. I was wearing my usual attire of faded tight jeans and silver blue T-shirt.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get into my robes in a minute so would you guys mind?" I asked them politely and gave them a small smile.  
  
"Yeah ok come out when your ready we'll go change while you are. Crabbe, Goyle get up and come and get changed" he ordered sneering slightly.  
  
"Coming Draco" they said in unison. They both got up got their robes and followed Draco out of the compartment.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. They really were stupid. I picked up my robes and pulled them over my head. I bent over my bag and pulled out a miniature version of a full-length mirror. I pulled out my wand, sat the mirror on the floor and tapped it saying "Engorgio" the mirror grew to its original size and I looked at it a second before a knock sounded at the compartment door.  
  
"You can come in" I called out while smoothing my robes down and I took out a brush and ran it through my hair a few times as Draco came back into the compartment.  
  
"What the?" he said staring at the mirror "how did that thing get there?" he asked me.  
  
I put down the brush, smoothed my robes down one more before pulling my wand out of my pocket and tapping the mirror once more saying "Reducio"  
  
I bent down and picked it up and handed it to him "like that" I said grinning.  
  
"Hey cool. I know a few spells see Wingardium Levosia." The little mirror in his hand floated up a few feet before he brought in back down again.  
  
I smiled and took it off him and put in into my trunk and then closed and locked it. "What class are you looking forward to?" I asked sitting down before Crabbe and Goyle came blundering in.  
  
"Well Potions sounds fun but then again so does Transfiguration. Hey do you play Quidditch?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Yup, I play seeker you?" I said closing my eyes and leaning back knowing what he would play.  
  
"Same, but I also play chaser." He told me sitting down next to me.  
  
I opened my eyes wide at this, it was not something I had expected to hear " B-but you have a seekers build." I stuttered feeling stupid.  
  
He shrugged "yeah but even though I am small it is an advantage, I can weave through the other chasers easily, and I like the thrill of putting it through the hoop. I sort of get a bit bored, so to speak, as seeker. Not as much action." He grinned "you have a better build for a seeker anyway."  
  
We continued talking for a while until Crabbe got up and opened the door to our compartment to someone that must have been knocking but we must not have heard it.  
  
"H-h-have you s-s-seen a T-toad anywhere a-around h-here?" he stuttered looking anywhere but our faces.  
  
We both shook our heads.  
  
"Oh, ok, thanks anyway" he shuffled out the door.  
  
The food cart came by about half an hour later and we all sat, ate and talked until our compartment door flew open and Lee Jordan stuck his head in, "Harry Potters in the compartment second from the front" and disappeared.  
  
Draco and I looked at each other before saying "lets go!" 


End file.
